A light in the Dark
by Julla-Luna
Summary: This is a fanfic of a fanfic...running in the HP universe of "Adopted by the Darkness" (not mine), I took such a liking to some of the characters my mind created this... Much of it is creation of mentioned but not explored other regions of the HP universe. An exploration of Durmstang and other wizarding communities. Sorry I'm very bad at summaries, If curious please read.
1. Chapter 1

A light in the Dark

** this is a fanfic of a fanfic... lol head trama... running in the HP universe of "Adopted by the Darkness", I took such a liking to some of the characters my mind created this... Much of it is creation of mentioned but not explored other regions of the HP universe. **

- I do not own Harry Potter, that universe or any of the characters there in. -

After holidays Lucius Sharp returned to Durmstang. While he enjoyed his time away (for he did care for his family, in his own twisted sort of way, and Father was able to punish him in ways the school would not allow) , he was glad to be back. There were more people to torment here. Oh sure his brother, Antonio, tried to punish him but he was limited by the laws of the school and his own nature.

Anyway the school was a buzz with the inter-school quidditch tournament. Most of the European schools participated. Continental at any rate, England (as usual) choose not to participate this year. It was a rather big deal to play in the tournament, for only those talented enough to make the team and smart enough to maintain high marks were allowed. It was gruelling challenge for the players. 10 weeks in length and more than half of those in other countries.

Lucius just looked at it as an opportunity to cause mayhem, internationally. That isn't to say the boy wasn't bright or talented, he was just a touch insane. Heck this was the only reason that he'd joined the team, he'd rather spend his time pranking that practising. What fun!

Lucius had stocked up on supplies while he'd been at home. Importing some of the things were rather difficult to get at school, and he simply did not have time to brew some of the potions he wanted. Sure he had a month to plot and plan, research (he did not really feel like going to prison in a foreign country) law.

During the team meeting he was taking note of the schedule. Largely to arrange his plans. He noted that the female chaperone was Proff Gniess. A matronly witch, competent in potions and plants. For the boys, Antonio Sharp. Lucius, groaned, how unfair!

Turned out his brother had volunteered the moment he'd heard that Lucius had made the team, no surprise really. Antonio felt (Lucius believed) responsible for his brother, and the family honour. Only bonus was that it poor Antonio would go crazy trying to keep him out of trouble... he liked that thought.

The rest of the team was overjoyed to hear this. Before graduating Antonio had lead the team to back to back victories. They started going on about how he could help with the strategy and point out weakness. At this point Lucius tuned out. His mind figuring ways around this new obstacle.

First game was away, against Beuxbatons, representing the French nation. It was a breeze in Lucius opinion. The team was easily intimidated. They were all about form and style. Power and strategy never entered their game.

Lucius decided to start mild, after all these lot were not a real challenge. Dungbombs at dinner, inside the turkeys. Twelve in total, covered the hall in food; turkey, cranberry, vegetables and of course dung.

The shrieks rang out. The chaos of the people failing about. Lucius loved it. To him it was beautiful and musical. Antonio didn't revel in Lucius delight, however he did not reveal him as the culprit either.

The moment that the Durmstang students returned to their quarters, Lucius was pulled aside roughly by Antonio. "Lucius, do you wish to cause an international incident?" He hissed.

"Well actually..."

"Rhetorical." Antonio snarled.

"Think I could actually cause a war?" Lucius mussed the idea.

"Stop!" Antonio ordered. "I can and will have you sent home for you behaviour." He threatened. He pulled the younger to meet his eyes. "We do travel with Subs, for just such events."

"You wouldn't." Lucius gasp. "Think what I would get into without you there."

"I said "home", I meant HOME." Antonio replied darkly. "You would lose your year and have Father to deal with." He felt his brother shiver. Weather it was in anticipation, or fear, he did not know. It may be the same in his brother's twisted little world.

Lucius agreed to behave, for the time being anyway. He pondered the possibilities.

Two weeks later the next match, a home game, at Durmstang. It was against Murcmine, the school representing Spain. Lucius still felt the challenge was lacking. It was the end of February, meaning it was rather cold. The Durmstang student having grown accustom to this weather had a decided advantage.

It was sad, one of the Spanish beaters dropped he bat, repeatedly claiming his fingers were too cold. The chasers, dropped and messed easy catches of the quaffle. One member of the team, lost hold of her broom and fell to the ground. Sadly she was caught by one of his team (though he actually preferred to cause chaos than pain). Pathetic show really.

Lucius couldn't help himself, he had to help them out. He'd warm them up, with a nice hot soothing shower. He poured warm water over them as they left the change rooms after the game on the way to the school, and just so they didn't get lost he made sure they couldn't go back in.

They were blue lipped and chattering teeth when they reached the Durmstang dinner hall. The half frozen students looked frightful, they tried to explain what happened but stuttered so badly that no one understood.

While mild, in comparison to some of his other pranks, the whole of Durmstang knew this was the work of Lucius Sharp. He was again stealthfully pulled out of the group of students and lead off, without attracting the attention of the visiting school. His brother, dragged Lucius down to his office.

Now as a teacher there was certain rules and limitations to what could be done as discipline. Antonio had a little more give from the headmaster as Lucius was his brother, but still rules were rules. His office was terrifying, on first glance. Strange creatures in jars fought for space on shelves with books. His desk defied the laws of physics, not collapsing under the weight of the parchment, equipment, and trinkets. He even had a picture of his family in a place of honour on the over-crowded desk. The floor was bare stone, save a plush rug of sapphire blue under his desk. The only other point of colour was a circle of red on the floor.

"Kneel!" Antonio ordered, pointing to the circle. Though the gesture was a waste. Lucius was rather familiar with this punishment and had headed that way as soon as the door opened. This punishment was simple, kneel on the cold, hard stone floor – until the professor released you. It was painful and simple, it was generally very effective except with Lucius. Some professors, questioned the student, others gave them task with for their hands to complete, others still just left the student and went about their work. There was no fear that the student would rise or leave, once in the circle they could not leave until released.

Antonio knew his brother well enough to know, that the harsher the punishment the longer time between his outburst. "Wait here for my return." Again, his words were a waste of breath really. But his words did convey his annoyance. He planned to leave his little brother there for quite some time.

One teacher had done just that and left a girl kneeling for an entire night. The girl had nearly been permanently crippled, she had been bed ridden for months. Even after a year, the girl had never been able to kneel again, and had suffered constant leg pain. This story was told to all the students as a warning. Now, unknown to most students, there was actually a safety feature to prevent this from ever happening again.

Every half hour the teacher would get a small shock to remind him or her of the student. It would increase slightly every half hour. After 4 hours it was rather painful and it would notify the headmaster. Seemed that the school board didn't wish to go through another court battle with disgruntled parents because of forgetfulness on their plate.

He headed into the staffroom to grab a bite to steel himself before dealing with his brother. It wasn't long until the headmaster burst in. Karkaroff fixed his eyes on Antonio and stalked over. "Sharp! You need to get that brother of your under control." He said in way of greeting. "I have just spent the past hour," which was impossible as the incident had only happened 20 minutes earlier, but Antonio did not feel that correcting him would be helpful. "Assuring the Spanish that this was not an attempt at sabotaging their chances in the tournament."

"Apologies Sir." Sharp sighed. Thinking, *At least the psycho waited until after the game.* Taking a breath, "Sir, I have told him the consequences of his actions will be severe. Including, losing his year."

"Good gawd, I don't want another year of him!" Karkaroff cringed. "Make it clear, this behaviour will not be tolerated. Somehow!"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Sharp, one of the reasons I hired you, was to control that brother of yours." Karkaroff growled. "The only ones that have any effect on him, seem to be kin." He shook his head in disgust. Antonio smirked at that. "If I have another headmaster complain to me because of his antics ; it will not only be him that goes home. He will not only lose his year, but not be welcomes back. You will also be headed home, and not welcomed back." Karkaroff snarled. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Antonio replied. He waited the maximum time before letting his brother rise. Sadly, his brother did this so much, his knees were nearly accustom to the punishment. Antonio suspected that Lucius could, stand more than 4 hours of this, but didn't want to fight with the headmaster to test this.

"Lucius, this has to stop." Antonio started. "Since it seems that I am being held responsible for you, this will stop!" He growled. "I will not lose my career, because of your insanity. If I need send you home now I will. I suppose that I should hear you out."

"Antonio-"At a scathing look, Lucius started again. "Professor, I have nothing to say."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you home now?" Antonio sighed. "Knowing that if I do, you will lose your year, be expelled and not able to return and have father to deal with."

"I am the best beater on the team, the chances of winning decrease drastically without me." Lucius tried. "I cannot promise that I will not do the like again, as that would be an insult to your intelligence, for I am not certain I would be able to." He did not look remorseful.

"At least you're honest." The elder brother sighed. "It does not fill me with confidence." He walked away to sit at his desk. "Does this mean that your head has cleared for a moment?"

"I suppose so." Lucius said. The pain in his knees making him complacent. Pain seemed to have that effect on him, though the degree was hard to determine. Usually his family was able to read it on him.

Debating the extent that to which Lucius could be punished and the need to keep him well to leave 2 days later. Antonio gave him the harshest that he could without disqualifying him from the tournament. After all if Lucius was a nightmare while Antonio was with him, he was downright a demon without a keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

A light in the Dark

** this is a fanfic of a fanfic... lol head trama... running in the HP universe of "Adopted by the Darkness", I took such a liking to some of the characters my mind created this... Much of it is creation of mentioned but not explored other regions of the HP universe. **

- I do not own Harry Potter, that universe or any of the characters there in. -

Chapter 2 – Enter the Valkyrie

Antonio had no choice but to let Lucius come. Afterall there was no real evidence, Lucius was good at covering his tracks he had years of practice. Besides that the staff at Durmstang didn't want to keep the younger without him. Seemed Lucius was getting more insane as time went on.

The ship entered the fiord next to the school. The twilight started many of the students. Antonio sighed, "We are in north Norway, there is only about 2 hours of daylight at this time of year." His voice a half growl. How could these students, and he used the terms loosely, not research and know something about when they were going.

Next they were competing against Trotelhiem Academy. It served as the wizarding school of choice for the Scandinavian Countries. This leveled the field for cold weather acclimatisation. The Viking spirit of their ancestors still burned brightly making the team a fierce challenger. It was a dead heat, with neither side dominating the match. It took a day and a half before the snitch was caught, by the home team.

Lucius didn't really care about the outcome. Truth be told, he only wanted to cause chaos. The sweet sounds of panic and confusion were wine to him. He knew his brother would likely send him home, but he just couldn't resist. Besides, by Lucius reasoning, that wouldn't be so bad, sent home to father – especially if the old man was angry with him.

A cloud of itching powder on every seventh person to enter the hall for dinner. Thing was it would spread to those sitting near them as they moved and scratched. Brilliant, and hard to trace, or predict. It started slow, a little itching, scratching. Shortly nearly the whole hall (Durmstang included) were itching, then clothes started to peel off to get rid of it. Partially naked students began to run to their dorms, or the nearest showers. For the more one itched the worse it was.

Antonio had little doubt of the culprit of this mess. He had no proof that it was Lucius doing, it could be even one of the Trottenhiem students, however he seriously doubted it. Once he was cleansed of the retched powder the lunatic was going home!

Sure he might have some extra paperwork to deal with. Antonio figured that his father might even send him back. After all with no proof, it would be unjust.

Never the less he started hunting for Durmstang students, sending them back to the Ship, especially his brother. Once everyone was safe and accounted for, he would go back and look for evidence. Either to acquit Lucius, or condemn him.

Around the halls, lay layer or clothing. The scarlet of Durmstang pieces mixed in with the blue, green and red aprons and tunics of the Trotenhiem student. What a mess!

He stormed down the halls to find his little brother on his knees being held by his hair. The girl holding him looked every inch a Viking warrior. Hair that look like golden fire. Eye blue crystal piercing as ice. Skin pale like the snow itself. Even her dress, was something out of a myth. While similar to the students she stood alone. She sported the same type tighter non-cloured under cloth, but unlike the girls, who wore a coloured apron style overtop, her appeared more like the boys and a tunic. However, unlike the boys that only had the under-clothes visible at the arms, hers was more fitted and joined under her breast allowing the under-clothes to be seen. Further she wore a wide, thick belt around her middle that resembled a corset. Everything about her commanded your attention, though she was rather young but at the same time eternal. How had he not noticed this girl until this moment?

"You did this?" She demanded.

"Yes." Lucius gasp. Stranger than his brother admitting to his work so easily, was the hiss of pleasure in his voice. Usually such was reserved for Father's treatment alone. Antonio knew he should stop this, after all Lucius was his brother, and one of his students. As a Durmstang professor he should not allow this kind of treatment of any of his students, despite the fact that his curiosity really wanted to find out where this was going.

"You will apologise to her now!" The Viking maiden ordered. The "her" she referred to was a small girl that was crying and looked to have bloody scratches in her arms, hair and face. The Valkyrie pulled his little brother's head back farther.

"I apologise. I didn't think anyone would be that sensitive." He complied.

"That was a rather back handed apology." The Valkyrie hissed. Antonio decided that this had gone on far enough.

"But it was an apology." Antonio replied. "Please release him to my custody, I will see to his punishment for this." His voice smooth and controlled, as neutral as could be.

The Viking queen glared at him. She glanced at her kneeling victim. Antonio suspected that she guessed the blood link between him and Lucius. "From the tales I've heard, this isn't his first offence. It seems he is most resistant to punishment, or needs a hand more firm." She must have changed her grip for he saw his little brother's eyes flutter, in a kin to ecstasy?

"Yes, he is rather a handful, but he is one of mine. If you would be so kind." Antonio motioned.

"It would be too much paper work for my liking anyway, take him." She released Lucius's hair so suddenly the boy lurched forward. Antonio caught the look of disappointment that crossed the younger's eyes.

"Thank you." Antonio bowed slightly. Gripping his brother's arm tightly he lead the prankster away. Releasing him only when they had returned to the privacy of Antonio's office on the ship. "You are impossible!" He racked his hands through his hair. "You have definitely lost whatever mind you had left." The elder brother snapped. "I am sending you home. Perhaps I will be able to talk her out of revealing you and thus messaging Karkaroff."

"Oh let me come with you." Lucius voice sounded close to a beg. "Please, let me stay with her." Lucius blurted out. His eyes glazy and fluttering. Antonio was not even sure if Lucius had realize his word.

An idea suddenly came to him. Lucius, among his many faults, had hedonistic tendencies. That was often part of the reason for his impetuous acts. His want for chaos or pain overwhelmed his ability to think, hence all the trouble. At least that was what Father had been told.

"How much do you wish to see that woman again?" The elder asked from the dark place inside, where his best ideas arose. Lucius body responded before the younger could translate to words. "Kneel!" His brother complied instantly. "Wait."

The elder turned and left.

_:_:_:_:_

Antonio Sharp returned to the halls of Trotenhiem. It was still in much chaos, sadly this was actually not the worse he'd seen come out of his brother. It took some time to find the Valkyrie, as he had not caught her name.

"Excuse me miss, might I have a word?" He asked politely.

Her eyes ran up and down him, sizing him up, in an instant. She nodded, but made no move. "I'd rather in private." Sharp continued.

"If you're here on behest of the "_**bekymring-maker**_", do not bother." She sighed. There were other people about, but few seemed to be listening to her flawless German. "What I said about paper work is true, it would be too much a bother for me to file a complaint then have to present the case to the council. He is you problem to deal with."

_*author note: trouble-maker = bekymring-maker I used Google translations so may not be wholly accurate._

Not what Antonio was expecting but grateful for that, "Thank you, but actually I would like to speak to you about something else. I take it, you are a teacher?"

She seemed to reassess him. "Sort of, a graduate student, is a closer definition." She commented. She motioned to her left side. "I have an office this way, more private." She lead him in silence: down the hall, around the corner, into a room - little bigger than a closet. "So what is so secret?"

The closet that served as her office was windowless. Her desk, looked an old table from the alchemy labs, peaking out from under a mountain of paper was actually what looked to be a burn scarfrom some mishap. Like his own the desk was supporting an unusual amount of parchment and books, however he could see no personal effects gracing it. No cabinets or shelves to hold her files just a box tucked smartly under one side of the desk. Two chairs, one on either side of the desk and a solitary braiser hung above for light. There really wasn't room for much else, but the cramped quarters seems hardly an office at all, perhaps the reason for not wishing to bring him here.

"Perhaps, I should start with my name. I am Antonio Sharp, Durmstang professor, and as you may have guessed that was my little brother." He started. He did not intend for the information to be a challenge of authority, but it did clarify a number of things.

She shrugged, nodding in a non-committal way. "I was going with cousin, but brother tells me why you are so protective." She injected. She leaned on her desk. How the poor thing did not break, nor papers fall was a mystery, one pile swayed as if contemplating the treasonous act, but decided now was not the time. Her posture was both curious and guarded.

"Yes, well I would like to thank you for your assistance regarding the itching powder." Antonio continued. "As you have a confession from him, I will forgo the inquiry as to why you accused him of this." A smirk crossed her lips.

"Do you wish me to tell you what lead me to him, or shall we move on?" The Valkyrie's eyes sparkled light stars. "It was not magic that gave him away this time, but a rather mundane and muggle thing." At his raised brow, she nodded. "That type of itching powder in not sold in this country, thus it had to be one of yours."

"One of your players could have picked it up while on tour." Antonio interjected.

"Perhaps," She nodded, "But I check for illegal substances when they leave. As for why him, his reputation is a large factor, I will not lie. However it was him following the most severe cause, and not the stripping girls that really caught my attention."

"Still suck treatment without any proof..." He shook his head. "A little harse."

"Perhaps," She conceded. "But is your objection soully based on him being a student? Or that he is your brother?"

"Believe me, I firmly believe my brother is deserving of punishment. I just wish to ensure that it is him that deserves it this time." Antonio returned.

"Fair enough, I do have other information as to how I knew it was he, and he did confess to me." Valkyrie sighed. "Is that really what you came to talk about? As I said, I have no interest in filing a complaint against him. If you wish to file against me, that is your right. I sometime act rashly. My conduct was ill fitting to a person with a position of authority."

"No, that was not the reason I'm here." Antonio said. Glad for the opening and her found guilt it would make getting her agreement that much simpler, he hoped. "It seems that my brother has taken a rather strong liking to you. I would be very humbled if you would aid me in an experiment, to help him learn control."

"Excuse me?!" She gasp in English.

"What language would you prefer, I also speak English, Italian and French?" Antonio replied calmly.

"Sorry, whatever you are most comfortable using." She shrugged as if speaking 4 or more languages was normal.

Then in German, Antonio continued. "As you may have noted, my brother response well to... shall we say... aggressive treatment?" She shrugged, then nodded. "I would like for you to approach him and tell him that he can see you again at the finals, but only if he behaves and does not orchestrate any further pranks."

"And why would I do that?" She said. "He's one of your best players and that just gives him motivation to win, and not get kicked out because of behaviour." She shrugged. "Besides, there is no guaranty that either of us will make it to finals."

"Both very true." Antonio replied calmly. "It is an experiment, as I said. If such a promise can help keep him in line, it would serve all the teams in the tournament." She shrugged, not convinced of his logic. "I would of course cover any cost for you to come to the finals should your team not progress."

"Again, I see the benefits for your team. I see the benefits for your brother. I can even see how this could benefit you." Her eyes pieced him, holding him in place and drew him in, not that there was much room to run. "Call it selfish, but what do I get out of it?"

Antonio could have sworn that she was trying to read him. Strange he liked the challenge in her eyes. "Appease curiosity? The bragging rights to taming that little demon?" He tried. "Truth Madame is that I don't you well enough to know what you would like. I do not believe that I have even gotten your name?" He smiled at her, she was rather remarkable. Fierce and strong. Determined and compassionate,

"Yet, you would still try to set your brother up with me?"

"Respectfully, you seem more than capable of taking care of yourself." He smirked, his eyes shimmered.

"Thank you, but flattery will not help you with this goal." She returned.

"What would you like for your part in this little experiment?" He asked final. Hoping direct would work with this beauty.

She smiled at him. "Direct approach. I like that." She moved back a bit from him, and slid behind the desk, putting the barrier between them. As if getting nervous. Was her request going to be that shocking?

"I know of your family, Prof. Sharp. By reputation only of course." She started with measured words. He waited patiently for her to reveal her desire. "Now, it is not anything as vulgar as money that I want." She tried to calm him. "Your family has a reputation for impeding legislation, especially regarding things of..." It seemed she was searching for the words. "Dangerous creatures."

Antonio waited in silence. It seemed heavy in the room until he nodded guarded. She continued, "Ultimately, I wish to... restructure, the laws and perception regarding certain _dangerous creatures_, and having support of influential people would be a great asset." Antonio was about to comment. She raised her hand. "I would never dream of blackmail, the ideas and foundation for any proposed changes will be well researched, documented and supported. I just wish for the ideas to be heard, not pushed through. I am sure that you have noticed that the wizarding community gets stuck in their ideas and prejudgouses." As she had gone on, her fire had begun to show again. It was almost palpable.

"You are a werewolf." Antonio sighed. He knew a few that tried to live a full life but were thwarted from ever reaching any position of security.

"What? No!" She returned. She rolled her eyes as in frustration. "Why is that always the first excuse any one uses when they hear my plans?" She grumbled. "I am not a werewolf, thank you very much. If I were, the best school for me to research at would actually be Hogwarts."

"So which are you creatures of choice?" Antonio drawled. Her fire served to loosen her tongue. He was interested and wanted more information, both about her and her mission.

"Never mind." She sighed. "It will never work anyway." She took a deep breath. "About your brother, do you really think such a simple comment would restrain him?" He could see a sadness in her eyes, but intelligence was burring it like a layer of snow falling over the ground.

"Actually, I do." Sharp replied. "I did not say no to your terms."

She waved the words away. "It was a stupid idea. Not that I won't try, when I'm ready. But I won't let anyone else be dragged down in ridicule. I know what will happen. I am ready for it, but-" She swallowed hard. She shook as if shedding something. Holding her head up high, she met his eyes. "It's not a date. He is still a student."

"Fair enough, but just for reference, he is 17 so he in technically an adult. But I would not allow you to put yourself in a position that would ruin your reputation or impede your goals." Antonio assured her. "Especially, as this is an experiment."

She seemed to think a moment. "I was planning on attending the finals anyway, and if the team doesn't make it, I'd already asked for the time off." It seemed she was musing out loud. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Thank you. And I will consider-"

"Don't worry about that, I was never good at bargaining. I'm no good at quid-pro-quo." She waved her hands in the air as it to dismiss the ideas as if bugs.

"Still you should get something for your help." Antonio smiled at her.

"No need." She sat. "Now get out, I need to work on what I'll say at breakfast tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

A light in the Dark

** this is a fanfic of a fanfic... lol head trama... running in the HP universe of "Adopted by the Darkness", I took such a liking to some of the characters my mind created this... Much of it is creation of mentioned but not explored other regions of the HP universe. **

- I do not own Harry Potter, that universe or any of the characters there in. -

Chapter 2 – Enter the Valkyrie

Antonio had no choice but to let Lucius come. Afterall there was no real evidence, Lucius was good at covering his tracks he had years of practice. Besides that the staff at Durmstang didn't want to keep the younger without him. Seemed Lucius was getting more insane as time went on.

The ship entered the fiord next to the school. The twilight started many of the students. Antonio sighed, "We are in north Norway, there is only about 2 hours of daylight at this time of year." His voice a half growl. How could these students, and he used the terms loosely, not research and know something about when they were going.

Next they were competing against Trotelhiem Academy. It served as the wizarding school of choice for the Scandinavian Countries. This leveled the field for cold weather acclimatisation. The Viking spirit of their ancestors still burned brightly making the team a fierce challenger. It was a dead heat, with neither side dominating the match. It took a day and a half before the snitch was caught, by the home team.

Lucius didn't really care about the outcome. Truth be told, he only wanted to cause chaos. The sweet sounds of panic and confusion were wine to him. He knew his brother would likely send him home, but he just couldn't resist. Besides, by Lucius reasoning, that wouldn't be so bad, sent home to father – especially if the old man was angry with him.

A cloud of itching powder on every seventh person to enter the hall for dinner. Thing was it would spread to those sitting near them as they moved and scratched. Brilliant, and hard to trace, or predict. It started slow, a little itching, scratching. Shortly nearly the whole hall (Durmstang included) were itching, then clothes started to peel off to get rid of it. Partially naked students began to run to their dorms, or the nearest showers. For the more one itched the worse it was.

Antonio had little doubt of the culprit of this mess. He had no proof that it was Lucius doing, it could be even one of the Trottenhiem students, however he seriously doubted it. Once he was cleansed of the retched powder the lunatic was going home!

Sure he might have some extra paperwork to deal with. Antonio figured that his father might even send him back. After all with no proof, it would be unjust.

Never the less he started hunting for Durmstang students, sending them back to the Ship, especially his brother. Once everyone was safe and accounted for, he would go back and look for evidence. Either to acquit Lucius, or condemn him.

Around the halls, lay layer or clothing. The scarlet of Durmstang pieces mixed in with the blue, green and red aprons and tunics of the Trotenhiem student. What a mess!

He stormed down the halls to find his little brother on his knees being held by his hair. The girl holding him looked every inch a Viking warrior. Hair that look like golden fire. Eye blue crystal piercing as ice. Skin pale like the snow itself. Even her dress, was something out of a myth. While similar to the students she stood alone. She sported the same type tighter non-cloured under cloth, but unlike the girls, who wore a coloured apron style overtop, her appeared more like the boys and a tunic. However, unlike the boys that only had the under-clothes visible at the arms, hers was more fitted and joined under her breast allowing the under-clothes to be seen. Further she wore a wide, thick belt around her middle that resembled a corset. Everything about her commanded your attention, though she was rather young but at the same time eternal. How had he not noticed this girl until this moment?

"You did this?" She demanded.

"Yes." Lucius gasp. Stranger than his brother admitting to his work so easily, was the hiss of pleasure in his voice. Usually such was reserved for Father's treatment alone. Antonio knew he should stop this, after all Lucius was his brother, and one of his students. As a Durmstang professor he should not allow this kind of treatment of any of his students, despite the fact that his curiosity really wanted to find out where this was going.

"You will apologise to her now!" The Viking maiden ordered. The "her" she referred to was a small girl that was crying and looked to have bloody scratches in her arms, hair and face. The Valkyrie pulled his little brother's head back farther.

"I apologise. I didn't think anyone would be that sensitive." He complied.

"That was a rather back handed apology." The Valkyrie hissed. Antonio decided that this had gone on far enough.

"But it was an apology." Antonio replied. "Please release him to my custody, I will see to his punishment for this." His voice smooth and controlled, as neutral as could be.

The Viking queen glared at him. She glanced at her kneeling victim. Antonio suspected that she guessed the blood link between him and Lucius. "From the tales I've heard, this isn't his first offence. It seems he is most resistant to punishment, or needs a hand more firm." She must have changed her grip for he saw his little brother's eyes flutter, in a kin to ecstasy?

"Yes, he is rather a handful, but he is one of mine. If you would be so kind." Antonio motioned.

"It would be too much paper work for my liking anyway, take him." She released Lucius's hair so suddenly the boy lurched forward. Antonio caught the look of disappointment that crossed the younger's eyes.

"Thank you." Antonio bowed slightly. Gripping his brother's arm tightly he lead the prankster away. Releasing him only when they had returned to the privacy of Antonio's office on the ship. "You are impossible!" He racked his hands through his hair. "You have definitely lost whatever mind you had left." The elder brother snapped. "I am sending you home. Perhaps I will be able to talk her out of revealing you and thus messaging Karkaroff."

"Oh let me come with you." Lucius voice sounded close to a beg. "Please, let me stay with her." Lucius blurted out. His eyes glazy and fluttering. Antonio was not even sure if Lucius had realize his word.

An idea suddenly came to him. Lucius, among his many faults, had hedonistic tendencies. That was often part of the reason for his impetuous acts. His want for chaos or pain overwhelmed his ability to think, hence all the trouble. At least that was what Father had been told.

"How much do you wish to see that woman again?" The elder asked from the dark place inside, where his best ideas arose. Lucius body responded before the younger could translate to words. "Kneel!" His brother complied instantly. "Wait."

The elder turned and left.

_:_:_:_:_

Antonio Sharp returned to the halls of Trotenhiem. It was still in much chaos, sadly this was actually not the worse he'd seen come out of his brother. It took some time to find the Valkyrie, as he had not caught her name.

"Excuse me miss, might I have a word?" He asked politely.

Her eyes ran up and down him, sizing him up, in an instant. She nodded, but made no move. "I'd rather in private." Sharp continued.

"If you're here on behest of the "_**bekymring-maker**_", do not bother." She sighed. There were other people about, but few seemed to be listening to her flawless German. "What I said about paper work is true, it would be too much a bother for me to file a complaint then have to present the case to the council. He is you problem to deal with."

_*author note: trouble-maker = bekymring-maker I used Google translations so may not be wholly accurate._

Not what Antonio was expecting but grateful for that, "Thank you, but actually I would like to speak to you about something else. I take it, you are a teacher?"

She seemed to reassess him. "Sort of, a graduate student, is a closer definition." She commented. She motioned to her left side. "I have an office this way, more private." She lead him in silence: down the hall, around the corner, into a room - little bigger than a closet. "So what is so secret?"

The closet that served as her office was windowless. Her desk, looked an old table from the alchemy labs, peaking out from under a mountain of paper was actually what looked to be a burn scarfrom some mishap. Like his own the desk was supporting an unusual amount of parchment and books, however he could see no personal effects gracing it. No cabinets or shelves to hold her files just a box tucked smartly under one side of the desk. Two chairs, one on either side of the desk and a solitary braiser hung above for light. There really wasn't room for much else, but the cramped quarters seems hardly an office at all, perhaps the reason for not wishing to bring him here.

"Perhaps, I should start with my name. I am Antonio Sharp, Durmstang professor, and as you may have guessed that was my little brother." He started. He did not intend for the information to be a challenge of authority, but it did clarify a number of things.

She shrugged, nodding in a non-committal way. "I was going with cousin, but brother tells me why you are so protective." She injected. She leaned on her desk. How the poor thing did not break, nor papers fall was a mystery, one pile swayed as if contemplating the treasonous act, but decided now was not the time. Her posture was both curious and guarded.

"Yes, well I would like to thank you for your assistance regarding the itching powder." Antonio continued. "As you have a confession from him, I will forgo the inquiry as to why you accused him of this." A smirk crossed her lips.

"Do you wish me to tell you what lead me to him, or shall we move on?" The Valkyrie's eyes sparkled light stars. "It was not magic that gave him away this time, but a rather mundane and muggle thing." At his raised brow, she nodded. "That type of itching powder in not sold in this country, thus it had to be one of yours."

"One of your players could have picked it up while on tour." Antonio interjected.

"Perhaps," She nodded, "But I check for illegal substances when they leave. As for why him, his reputation is a large factor, I will not lie. However it was him following the most severe cause, and not the stripping girls that really caught my attention."

"Still suck treatment without any proof..." He shook his head. "A little harse."

"Perhaps," She conceded. "But is your objection soully based on him being a student? Or that he is your brother?"

"Believe me, I firmly believe my brother is deserving of punishment. I just wish to ensure that it is him that deserves it this time." Antonio returned.

"Fair enough, I do have other information as to how I knew it was he, and he did confess to me." Valkyrie sighed. "Is that really what you came to talk about? As I said, I have no interest in filing a complaint against him. If you wish to file against me, that is your right. I sometime act rashly. My conduct was ill fitting to a person with a position of authority."

"No, that was not the reason I'm here." Antonio said. Glad for the opening and her found guilt it would make getting her agreement that much simpler, he hoped. "It seems that my brother has taken a rather strong liking to you. I would be very humbled if you would aid me in an experiment, to help him learn control."

"Excuse me?!" She gasp in English.

"What language would you prefer, I also speak English, Italian and French?" Antonio replied calmly.

"Sorry, whatever you are most comfortable using." She shrugged as if speaking 4 or more languages was normal.

Then in German, Antonio continued. "As you may have noted, my brother response well to... shall we say... aggressive treatment?" She shrugged, then nodded. "I would like for you to approach him and tell him that he can see you again at the finals, but only if he behaves and does not orchestrate any further pranks."

"And why would I do that?" She said. "He's one of your best players and that just gives him motivation to win, and not get kicked out because of behaviour." She shrugged. "Besides, there is no guaranty that either of us will make it to finals."

"Both very true." Antonio replied calmly. "It is an experiment, as I said. If such a promise can help keep him in line, it would serve all the teams in the tournament." She shrugged, not convinced of his logic. "I would of course cover any cost for you to come to the finals should your team not progress."

"Again, I see the benefits for your team. I see the benefits for your brother. I can even see how this could benefit you." Her eyes pieced him, holding him in place and drew him in, not that there was much room to run. "Call it selfish, but what do I get out of it?"

Antonio could have sworn that she was trying to read him. Strange he liked the challenge in her eyes. "Appease curiosity? The bragging rights to taming that little demon?" He tried. "Truth Madame is that I don't you well enough to know what you would like. I do not believe that I have even gotten your name?" He smiled at her, she was rather remarkable. Fierce and strong. Determined and compassionate,

"Yet, you would still try to set your brother up with me?"

"Respectfully, you seem more than capable of taking care of yourself." He smirked, his eyes shimmered.

"Thank you, but flattery will not help you with this goal." She returned.

"What would you like for your part in this little experiment?" He asked final. Hoping direct would work with this beauty.

She smiled at him. "Direct approach. I like that." She moved back a bit from him, and slid behind the desk, putting the barrier between them. As if getting nervous. Was her request going to be that shocking?

"I know of your family, Prof. Sharp. By reputation only of course." She started with measured words. He waited patiently for her to reveal her desire. "Now, it is not anything as vulgar as money that I want." She tried to calm him. "Your family has a reputation for impeding legislation, especially regarding things of..." It seemed she was searching for the words. "Dangerous creatures."

Antonio waited in silence. It seemed heavy in the room until he nodded guarded. She continued, "Ultimately, I wish to... restructure, the laws and perception regarding certain _dangerous creatures_, and having support of influential people would be a great asset." Antonio was about to comment. She raised her hand. "I would never dream of blackmail, the ideas and foundation for any proposed changes will be well researched, documented and supported. I just wish for the ideas to be heard, not pushed through. I am sure that you have noticed that the wizarding community gets stuck in their ideas and prejudgouses." As she had gone on, her fire had begun to show again. It was almost palpable.

"You are a werewolf." Antonio sighed. He knew a few that tried to live a full life but were thwarted from ever reaching any position of security.

"What? No!" She returned. She rolled her eyes as in frustration. "Why is that always the first excuse any one uses when they hear my plans?" She grumbled. "I am not a werewolf, thank you very much. If I were, the best school for me to research at would actually be Hogwarts."

"So which are you creatures of choice?" Antonio drawled. Her fire served to loosen her tongue. He was interested and wanted more information, both about her and her mission.

"Never mind." She sighed. "It will never work anyway." She took a deep breath. "About your brother, do you really think such a simple comment would restrain him?" He could see a sadness in her eyes, but intelligence was burring it like a layer of snow falling over the ground.

"Actually, I do." Sharp replied. "I did not say no to your terms."

She waved the words away. "It was a stupid idea. Not that I won't try, when I'm ready. But I won't let anyone else be dragged down in ridicule. I know what will happen. I am ready for it, but-" She swallowed hard. She shook as if shedding something. Holding her head up high, she met his eyes. "It's not a date. He is still a student."

"Fair enough, but just for reference, he is 17 so he in technically an adult. But I would not allow you to put yourself in a position that would ruin your reputation or impede your goals." Antonio assured her. "Especially, as this is an experiment."

She seemed to think a moment. "I was planning on attending the finals anyway, and if the team doesn't make it, I'd already asked for the time off." It seemed she was musing out loud. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Thank you. And I will consider-"

"Don't worry about that, I was never good at bargaining. I'm no good at quid-pro-quo." She waved her hands in the air as it to dismiss the ideas as if bugs.

"Still you should get something for your help." Antonio smiled at her.

"No need." She sat. "Now get out, I need to work on what I'll say at breakfast tomorrow."


End file.
